Life With Shake It Up!
by HappySummer
Summary: Casey is taking a gap year before uni to dance! She's invited to be on "Shake it up, Chicago!" and accepts. On the show she meets CeCe and Rocky whom she befriends although she misses her family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story here (finally). I have been blank for ever and then today the idea just came to me. I hope the grammar and spelling are okay since I'm not native English-speaking. I hope you like the story. Please review:)

Sunday – 9 A.M.

So this was it. The _Shake it up, Chicago!_-studio. It wasn't at all as big as I had thought but it was just amazing to be here.

I saw him walking towards me. Gary Wilde. I was chocked. On TV he looked kind of hot but in real life he looked scary and like had been using too much botox!

"Casey McDonald – so nice to see you!" He said and walked towards me. "I'm Gary Wilde, the hostof_ Shake it up, Chicago!_"

"Hello, I know who you are, I watch _Shake it up, Chicago! _every week. It's a dream come true to be on the show – I can't wait for going live on Saturday!" I said happily.

"Neither can the show's background dancers. They're all so excited to meet you," Gary said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised but happily. "I didn't think they even knew who I am."

Then they came, the show's background dancers. I recognised them all from the show, and I knew their names from looking at . There was Gunther and his sister Tinka, looking more eccentric than I'd ever seen them look on the show – and then their outfits matched each others, of course. And there was the spunky CeCe and her best friend, Rocky. They were both wearing cool and colourful outfits. I thought that they would probably love my sister, Lizzie, who's also been dressing like that, lately. I kept recognising the rest of the dancers.

"Everyone, this is one of the week's guest dancers, Casey McDonald," Gary said.

"Hello," I said and smiled.

"Who is she?" Tinka asked.

"I'm Casey McDonald," I said.

The dancers looked around at each other but none of them seemed to recognise me.

"Gary said you knew who I was. He said that you were excited to meet me!" I said and looked confused at Gary.

Gary did look a little ashamed but then said: "I only said that they where excited to meet you."

"Oh," I said. "Well, my name is Casey, I'm 18 years old. I come from Canada where my mom, stepdad and five siblings live. I've just finished high school and is now dancing on Broadway for a year before I'm going to attend college."

They all still looked blankly at me. Then CeCe ran to me pulling Rocky with her.

"And I'm CeCe Jones, 13 years, and this is my best friends, Rocky Blue, also 13 years. I have an obnoxious little brother, Flynn." CeCe said.

"And I have an annoying big brother, Ty," Rocky said. "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks," I said. I kind of liked these girls.

"Now let's get dancing!" Gary said but then left because he actually wasn't going to dance.

Then I worked on a routine with the background dancers for two hours before another guest dancer came, whom the dancers where now going to work with. It was going to be a long Sunday for these dancers…

11 A.M.

I took my stuff and left to go to my hotel when I met Rocky and CeCe in the hallway.

"Hi again," CeCe said.

"Hi girls, aren't you supposed to be dancing right now?" I asked.

"This dancer is a total diva, he won't let us be in his routine," Rocky explained.

"Which means we have nothing to do for the next two hours…" CeCe said.

I knew what she wanted and decided to let her have that.

"You could show me around in Chicago," I suggested.

"Yes, yes! We would love to do that!" Both girls screamed in unison.

The first place they took me was to a park with an ice-cream stand. I've never had so good ice-cream before, honestly! We sat down on a bench in the park and started talking.

"So how did you get to be on "Shake it up, Chicago!", if you're on Broadway?" Rocky asked.

"The producers of "Shake it up, Chicago!" heard about me and asked me to come on the show, and I was having a couple of weeks off now, anyway, so I said yes," I explained.

"That's so cool, Casey! And you're so lucky, you can dance all day and won't have to worry about school," CeCe said.

"Actually I do. See, I'm going to uni in September, so I'm actually studying a little once in a while so that I'll be able to keep my grades up," I explained.

"Finally someone who understands the importance of great education!" Rocky said.

I laughed a little.

"So where are you taking me now?" I asked.

12.45 P.M.

When we had been a few more places – the mall, the arcade ect. – they had to go back to the studio to work with the next guest dancer. We said goodbye and I went to my hotel.

"Hello, ms. how can I help you?" the hotel receptionist asked.

"Hello, I'm Casey McDonald - McDonald with Mc – I'm here to check in," I answered.

The receptionist searched for me in her data-base.

"Sorry, we have no reservations for someone with that name," the receptionist said.

"What? Can you please check if there's a Casey MacDonald – with M-A-C? Maybe they have misspelled my name," I said.

The receptionist checked.

"I'm sorry. Still no Casey McDonald," she said.

"But haven't you gotten any rooms for someone on _Shake it up, Chicago!_?" I asked.

"Of course we have," she said. "Have they booked the room for you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"So you where here at check-in this morning between 10 A.M. and 12 P.M.?" she asked.

"No, I was at the studio dancing," I said.

"I'm sorry, if you haven't been checking in during the check-in time you loose your room," the receptionist said.

"What?" I asked. "But I couldn't possibly be here at that time. And no one has told me about this check-in time!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," the receptionist said.

I went outside the hotel and called the studio.

"_Shake it up, Chicago!_'s office, you're speaking with Linda, how can I help you?" a woman, Linda apparently, said in the phone.

"Hi, I'm Casey McDonald. I'm on the show this week. I was at the studio dancing between 9 and 11 this morning. And I just got to my hotel to check-in and they said I'm too late," I told Linda.

"Did you come in their check-in time?" she asked.

"No, no one told me about the check-in time. I wasn't here before 13 P.M. That's only an hour too late," I explained.

"I'm sorry, but if you didn't check in at the right time, there's nothing I can do," Linda said.

"But I need a new room," I tried to explain.

"We've already paid for your room and we won't get our money back from the hotel just because you didn't check-in. So you'll have to pay for your own room now," Linda said.

"I can't afford that," I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. Do you need anything else, ms? Because there're other people on the line waiting," Linda said.

"No, bye," I said and hung up.

Great. I was in Chicago were I knew nobody and had no where to go…

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to say thanks to the people who have added my story to their favourites – THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Second I would like to apologise to the same people that I haven't updated in a way to long time: I am very sorry.

Third thing I would like to say is thanks for the nice rewievs - thanks again

And then last – but not least – I would like to welcome new readers (anyone?)

Since it's been so long time ago since I posted chapter 1, I have decided to make a summery of chapter 1:

Casey McDonald is guest star on _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ and there she meets Rocky and CeCe. She then goes to her hotel, but she's too late and can't check in and has no place to go:( poor Casey…

Now on with the story…

Sunday 2 P.M.

With no where to go I ended up at a small cafe/baker shop. I ordered a latté and tried to clear out my head. Then a little kid, about 8 years old, entered the café. He ran around in circles pretending to be some sort of superhero. It made me laugh. He reminded me a little of Marty. I missed my family. I couldn't wait to go back to Canada and see them when I was done doing _Shake It Up, Chicago! _on Saturday.

This whole being on _Shake it up, Chicago! _had been like a dream come true – a dream that had already been ruined.

A female cop entered the café. First I was chocked. What could she possibly want in a little café? Then she said.

"Flynn, behave!" and the little boy, who had been running around before, stopped in front of the desk.

"What can I get for you, sweetie-pie?" the waitress asked the little boy, Flynn.

"Chocolate!" he yelled.

The female cop walked up to him.

"Hey, Anna. Flynn and I would like two chocolate muffins to eat here and two to bring home for Rocky and CeCe," the cop said.

The waitress, Anna, started packing two muffins and putting two other on plates for Flynn and the cop.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the cop.

"I'm sorry to be disturbing, but did I just hear you talk about CeCe and Rocky?" I asked her.

"Yeah, CeCe's my daughter and Rocky's her best friend. You know them?" She said.

"I met them today. I'm on _Shake it up, Chicago!_ this week," I told her. "My name is Casey McDonald."

"Hi, Casey. I'm Georgia Jones. And this is my son, Flynn," she said.

"Hi, Flynn," I said.

"Hi," he said and then the waitress, Anna gave him his chocolate muffin and he instantly took it and ran to my table where he sat down and began eating it.

"Anna, let me have a muffin for this young lady, too," Georgia said.

"Oh, that's not necessary," I said.

"Yes it is," Georgia said, as she got an extra muffin and handed it to me. Georgia paid Anna and sat down with Flynn and me.

"Tell me about yourself," Georgia said.

"Um, I've been dancing since I was a little girl and last year I got a chance to be on Broadway which is where I'm working right now. Only shortly, though. And in this week I'm here in Chicago," I told her.

"Wow, Broadway!" Georgia said. "CeCe would love to go to a place like that. She still hates me for not letting her be a beauty pageant girl as a kid."

"CeCe – a beauty pageant girl? I would never have guessed," I said with a little laugh.

"I guess it's every girls dream," Georgia said. "So shouldn't you be at the studio working right now?"

"No, I went there earlier this morning. I'm not practising again before tomorrow," I told her.

"So you've had some time to do sightseeing around here?"

"Yes, CeCe and Rocky took me while they weren't rehearsing," I told her.

"Sounds great, so where are you staying?"

"Um, I don't know… I was supposed to stay at this hotel but apparently there was a check-in time that no one had told me about and I missed it. And I don't have money for a new room so I really don't know where I'm staying this week," I confessed. It was so nice just to get it all out even though I knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"You can stay with us," Georgia said.

"What? No I won't bother you."

"Come on, CeCe and Rocky would love it."

"Okay and thank you so much!"

3.30 PM

I was sitting on the couch in CeCe's apartment studying as I usually did when I wasn't dancing. Georgia was in the kitchen cooking and Flynn was playing video games. I thought back to when I was in high school and was angry about that _Babe Rider_ video game that Derek, Edwin and _Sam_ played. How I missed Sam. I should never have gone out with Truman that just ruined everything I had with Sam. And Truman already left me a week after graduation. Then I went on vacation, met Jesse and got the chance to be on Broadway with him. And Jesse was a nice guy – definitely – but he was no Sam. And now I was in a fight with Jesse because he rather wanted to be in this play on Broadway than to come to _Shake it Up, Chicago! _with me. Jesse and I. I guess I never knew what we really where. Not girlfriend/boyfriend – that's for sure. He never asked me out…

Suddenly it smelled burned…

"Crap!"

I looked up and saw that Georgia had burned the food she was cooking. I ran to help her.

"Sorry, I'm not a good cook so the food here is probably not going to be as good as the foods in hotels are. But the company is going to be great," Georgia said as I threw out the burned food.

"That's alright, I'm used to my stepdad's lousy cooking. But don't worry, I can cook the food tonight!" I said.

"Really? That would be so great. Then the girls won't go to Rocky's to eat tonight," Georgia said and took out her phone. "I'll just text CeCe and tell her they should come down."

_Down… What does she mean by that? _I thought to myself. Then I saw CeCe and Rocky entering the apartment through the window and realised they had come down from upstairs trough a fire escape.

"Casey!" the girls screamed and they ran to hug me.

"Wait, something's wrong," Rocky said.

"Yea, it smells strangely good here," CeCe said.

"Georgia, did you make Casey cook?" Rocky asked.

"I did cook… then burned it… And then Casey cooked," Georgia said.

10 P.M.

After we'd eating we spend the rest of the evening talking, playing twister and just having a blast. It felt like CeCe and Rocky were my replacement little sisters now that I had been away from my family for months!

Rocky left to go to her apartment and sleep. Georgia had already gone to bed as she was getting up early the next day. Flynn had been sent to bed a long time ago, but I was pretty sure that he was in his room playing Nintendo DSi…

CeCe and I sat on the couched and talked.

"It's so cool that you're having the opportunity to be on _Shake it Up, Chicago!_" I told her. I wish I had had an opportunity like that. But I'm not complaining because I did end up becoming a dancer anyway.

"Yeah, so great. Especially when someone like you are on the show!" CeCe answered.

"Aw, thanks," I said and felt really happy.

"Do you think Rocky and I will ever make it as dancers as you have?" She then asked.

"Of course you will. I'm pretty sure someone will spot you on _Shake it Up, Chicago! _and then you can be a dancer after high school."

"But what if I never finish high school?"

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked.

Then she confessed to me that she's dyslexic and finds school really hard. I felt sorry for her. Sorry for how much she was struggling in school to just get a C while I would have been unhappy with a B- back in high school.

"CeCe, keep working hard on your school work, as you already do, and then keep dancing. That's your real talent," I told her.

"But you're an amazing dancer and good in school!" she said. "What if they hold me back for a year? Then Rocky will graduate without me!"

"Is that what you're really afraid of?" I asked. "Afraid of loosing Rocky?"

There was a silence for a while. Then she nodded. I gave her a hug.

"I have never before seen two friends as close as you and Rocky. You'll stay best friends, trust me," I said.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Casey. You're a good listener. Goodnight," she went to her bedroom to go to bed and I lay down at the couch where I was sleeping.

I looked around in the room and thought of my N.Y. apartment, just a bed, a couch, a coffee table and little other stuff. It never really felt like home. At CeCe's it felt like home. But I couldn't help feeling a little homesick, missing my mom, dad, stepdad, siblings and friends. I even missed Derek!


End file.
